The snore is a rebarbative but very familiar physiological phenomenon, it results in not only affecting other sleeping person in the same or adjacent room, but also an apnoea and even suffocation for short of oxygen, then induces many diseases, harms to health, reduces the efficiency of work and learning and even reduces life-span. The basic reason for snore is an obstructive respiratory tract, people in clinic found that most of the snore is caused by the intra-oral organs (mainly big tongue root and uvula) to block wholly or partially the nasopharyngeal cavity. The intra-oral structure of each people may be slowly deformed along with the increased age, increased fat and flabby muscle etc. The palate and tongue form a natural barrier in the mouth to assist the food swallowing and air transferring, if the palate is gradually drooping and the big tongue is gradually raising, the inner form of oral cavity would be changed to result in blocking the tract, and form a “whistle” effect, the snoring is thus produced. The curing method for snore includes operation, medicine and positive press breath machine assistant and orthopedics method. Among which, the orthopedics method is no traumatic, no side-effect, and simple and convenient, thus has a well development in the future.
The former utility model (90215295) discloses an orthopedics method of NiTi shape memory alloy anti-snoring device, it is made from the NiTi shape memory alloy material to manufacture a force component that suitable to the normal tongue root or soft palate, and acts on the affected part (i.e. the big tongue root and uvula) of patient's body to stop the snoring. FIG. 1 is a schematic show in the prior part of my Chinese patent 9021529.5 (i.e. CN2,075,076). Apart from the plastic base 27 and a clasp 29, it also uses a support bar 28, a force-component 25 and a holding plate 26 embedded in the plastic base 27. As seen in FIG. 1, it is an anti-snoring device designed to suit the mandibles, and one end of the lower force-component 25 is connected with the support bar 28 and embedded with it in the plastic base 27, the other end of the lower force-component 25 bows along the back of the tongue to the tongue's midline, turns to the tongue root, then is embedded in the lower holding plate 26; one end of the upper force-component 25 is also embedded in the lower holding plate 26, the other end of the upper force-component 25 bends in a semicircular arc, takes advantage of the opportunity to extend backwardly and up to the uvula, and then is embedded in the upper holding plate 26. It should be pointed out, however, that this prior technique has the three fatal flaws listed below: (1) it often suffers from the upward pushing force from the big tongue root since it is mostly applied on lower jaw, the pushing force is conducted through clasp to the teeth and will produce some bad pain as pulling out teeth; (2) since it directly acts on the uvula position, but after research people find that the other tissue near the uvula (e.g. tongue palate bow and palate tonsil) is more sensitive and easy to cause itch and nausea; (3) since it acts directly on the big tongue root, and after research we find that the big tongue root itself is specially sensitive and easier to cause pain and nausea. The above three defects prevent it from, the application of the invention, resulted in only about 1-2 of every 100 patients who could be fitted with a limited comforts. Therefore the invention is actually a faulty, impractical and ineffective invention.